


Beginning

by the_real_a_cosmo (california_112)



Category: The Ter Map
Genre: Drabble, FPC: 3 | Beginning, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/the_real_a_cosmo
Summary: Bernie was singing quietly to herself as she entered the Mess, holding together a large pile of coats and warm clothing. Louis glanced up, wondering what there was to be happy about.-or-A new season starts on Mecrenris Island.This is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 3 - Beginning.





	Beginning

Bernie was singing quietly to herself as she entered the Mess, holding together a large pile of coats and warm clothing. Louis glanced up, wondering what there was to be happy about.

"Stop being so cheerful, it's too cold." he grumbled, looking back at his reading. "Why can't it just snow already, rather than freezing us all to death?"

"If you took your head out that manual for a minute, you would be able to answer that for yourself." Bernie replied.

Louis sat up slowly. "You don’t mean…"

"It started snowing half an hour ago- proper winter is finally beginning!"

**Author's Note:**

> its so short its so short
> 
> My first drabble! A bit difficult, to be honest, I'm used to writing longer...but then, this is a 'Challenge'...


End file.
